You Belong With Me
by Arabella-x
Summary: Hermione knows exactly who Draco belongs with. Dramione. Based of Taylor Swift- You Belong With Me. Oneshot.


_Your on the phone with your girlfriend shes upset, she's going off about something that you said 'cause she doesn't get your humor like i do. I'm in my room it's a typical tuesday night, I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like and she'll never know your story like I do._

Hermione Granger watched Draco sigh as a small white owl tapped the window with it's beak. It was holding a bright red letter. He unlocked the window and took the letter. "Pansy's owl." He stated. She had sent him a Howler, and he was pretty sure he knew why. He edged the Howler open, and Pansy's magnified voice boomed all over the common room.

"_HOW DARE YOU?_ What were you thinking?! Frog Spawn Soap? I was disappointed enough that my boyfriend gave me soap for my birthday, but FROG SPAWN SOAP? You got me a present from Zonko's Joke Shop. I wanted diamond earrings, Draco! Then you go and tell all my friends about it! Making fun of me, huh? I don't know what you said to them, but I know I won't like it! Why are so stupid? Get back to me when you realize how much I'm worth!" The letter burst into flames.

"Wow. It was a joke. I thought it was funny." Draco sighed to himself. He was used to Pansy's constant demands and overreactions at his jokes. He turned around to lean against the window and noticed Hermione grinning. He couldn't help but smile a little.

She laughed. "I thought it was funny, too. She needs to lighten up" Hermione had been living in the Head's dorm for three months now, since their seventh year had started. Malfoy was head boy, and that meant sharing a common room with Hermione. They annoyed each other constantly, of course, but things had changed a little between them. Hermione could actually hold a conversation with Draco, and they would talk about important stuff sometimes. Stuff that Malfoy preferred to keep hidden from everyone else. Hermione would never admit it, but she liked to think she knew Draco more than anyone now. She knew a different side of him; one that Pansy could only dream of knowing.

_She wears short skirts I wear T-shirts, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time. If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me._

Draco fell on the chair beside Hermione, running his hands through his silver hair. Hermione knew that expression. She snapped her book shut and Draco looked up.

"You're stressed. Want to talk about it?" Hermione asked.

Draco smirked. Like he'd ever want to talk about important things to the _mudblood._ Right then, Draco experienced something he never thought he would; guilt. He felt guilty for even thinking the word mudblood for Granger, because he knew she was a brilliant witch. Not that he would ever admit it. He paused, thinking about this situation. He could open up to Hermione, right?

"It's Pansy. She's so stuck up! Our families want us together because we look good. She can't relax, you know? I'm cheeky and stuck up, I know, but only to those who deserve it! Pansy is like that with me! _Me!_ The soap was a joke. She took it too serious. I don't want a girlfriend like that, but she's hot."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Malfoy, don't be so superficial. Parkinson's a bitch and everyone knows it. You're only with her because she's popular and pretty. I know what you need, and it's not her."

Draco stood up. "You don't know anything about me Granger, or what I need. So why don't you leave me alone and mind your own business, okay?" He stomped off to his room. He knew it was an overreaction, but he didn't like anyone thinking they knew him. He liked to think he was special and he was not about to let Granger ruin that for him.

Hermione sat still, waiting for tears to come as she knew they would. She knew everything about Draco.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans, I can't help thinking this how its meant to be, laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy._

Hermione was sitting near the Quidditch field reading her Potions book. Draco flew down on his broom, landing beside her. "I'm sorry Granger. I was pissed off. I didn't mean it."

"Whatever Malfoy." Hermione got up to leave, but Draco grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait. Honestly, I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you? Hold on... I have an idea." He pulled out his wand and pointed it to his hair. "Dyrimus Roseius."

Hermiones grim expresson changed and she burst out laughing. Malfoy's hair had turned bright pink. "Hair... Malfoy... pink!" Hermione spluttered. He grinned and flopped down on the bench beside her joining in her fits of laughter. When they were together it was so easy and natural, they both knew it was supposed to be like this.

_And you've got a smile that could lit up this whole town, I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down, you say you're fine I know you better than that, hey what you doing with a girl like that? But she wears high heels, I wear sneakers, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for, has been here the whole time. Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me?_

Pansy interuppted their laughing. "Drakie. Why are you with the mudblood? She'll disease you." She sneered.

Draco's expression fell. Hermione rarely saw that perfect smile when Parkinson was around. She hated her for it. Hermione wished Draco hadn't changed his hair back to blond, she would have loved to see Parkinson's face.

"See you later, Granger." Draco sighed. Hermione could have sworn she felt her heart break as she watched Malfoy and Parkinson walk away together hand in hand. Pansy was awful for Draco. She controlled him. Hermione wondered what he found appealing about her. She supposed it was her blond hair and slutty clothes. Hermione was more of a casual dresser, while Pansy would dress up. Why couldn't Draco see who loved him?

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house, in the middle of the night, i'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry, and I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams, I think I know where you belong think I know its with me._

Hermione flipped over in her bed. She couldn't sleep because stupid Malfoy filled her brain. She gave up on sleep and decided to get ahead on homeworks. She padded down to the common room, only to find none other than Malfoy himself there. He didn't notice her as his head was buried into his hands. He was shaking lightly. Hermione froze behind him; was he crying? "Malfoy..?"

He spun around, his eyes pink and puffy. "Go away." Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I have allergies, Granger."

"Brilliant excuse, Malfoy. What is it really?"

He stuttered on his words before choking them out. "I'm failing Transfiguration and my dad said if I don't pass he's pulling me out of Hogwarts. He'll send me to Durmstrang. I don't want to go there, I love Hogwarts. Believe it or not, Granger, I have friends here. At home, my dad is putting all this pressure on me. He's obsessed with the You-Know-Who and wants me to join him- but the truth is I'm scared. I even had a dream about it. That scared me. _He_ was going to kill me. Yeah, I get scared. Go away and laugh about it with Scarface and Ginger."

Hermione grimaced. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't make up ridiculous names for my best friends." She sat down beside Draco. "Apart from that, you don't need to be scared. I'm sure your dad will be happy whatever you chose to do." Draco raised his eyebrows in speculation, but Hermione carried on. "Okay, maybe not. I'll tutor you in Transfiguration if you want. Everyone gets scared, your dad is just threatening you to make you improve."

"Hmmph. What are you scared of, Granger?"

Hermione paused. How could she answer that? The thing she feared the most in the world was sitting right in front of her. _Draco Malfoy_. Not that she was scared of him, exactly, but what he could do to her. He could break her into a million little pieces if he wanted to. She wasn't scared of him; she was scared of loving him. She knew it was too late for that now because she loved him with all her heart. She laughed inwardly at the idea of telling him this. "Failing exams." She managed a weak smile.

"Typical Granger. You're such a geek." He laughed. She breathed a sigh of relief as she watched his expression break into that laughter. She had made him laugh. She had cheered him up. He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Thanks, I guess." He began to walk back up to his room.

"Do you really think I'm a geek?" Hermione whispered.

"Who doesn't?" He sniggered.

She shrugged her shoulders silently and turned facing the wall so he couldn't see her tears fall. She had thought it had changed. Now she realized, no matter how much she listened to his problems and advised him, no matter how much she was there for him and loved him, it wouldn't be enough. He simply didn't care because she was Hermione Granger. She was geeky and not exactly pretty. Why would he want her? Her tears fell harder until she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"G-Granger?"

Hermione took in a sharp breath. She'd thought he had went back to bed. He'd heard her crying. He walked over and stared down at her, confused. "Why are you crying? Not because of me?" What a stupid question. What else could have an effect on her? She nodded gently and he placed a hand on her shoulder. She shivered at the contact. Oh, how the scene had changed. She came down to comfort him; now he's comforting her.

"I didn't mean it. Well, I did, but not in a bad way. You're smart and talented. You have to do all the geeky stuff to do that, like read constantly. It's not a bad thing. Look at me, if I were like you I wouldn't be worried about being chucked out of Hogwarts. You're just... brilliant." He realized the truth of his words as he spoke them. _She was brilliant. _Their eyes met and their hearts fluttered. They sat in complete silence. Without realizing, they each moved slightly closer to the other until one more inch would close all space. _Half an inch. _"No." Draco's voice broke the silence. He wasn't exactly talking to Hermione, more himself. He couldn't do this. He left the common room without another word.

Hermione stared after him, feeling alone and broken.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me. Standing by and waiting and your back door, all this time, how could you not know? Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me._

The next morning was the definition of awkward. In the Great Hall they exchanged a brief glance before Hermione turned to ask Harry how Quidditch training was going. When they had a break both returned to the Head's dorm, to get their books. In the common room they stood opposite each other, not speaking. Draco broke the silence.

"I broke up with Pansy this morning."

Hermione turned her head so fast her neck cracked. "Why?"

He shrugged and took a step forward. "She didn't get me. You were right. I don't belong with her- no matter what she or my dad thinks. I need someone who understands me."

Hermione stared into his grey eyes. _Her_. She understood him better than anyone. She needed him. She always had. How could he not have noticed? Everyone else had. "So, who do you think you belong with?" She closed her eyes, scared of hearing his new love.

"That depends, who do you think I belong with?" His voice was closer than expected. Her eyelids fluttered and he was so close she could see the blue freckles in his grey eyes. She knew who he belonged with; but she couldn't say it. "Tell me Hermione." He used her name, not Granger. It was the first time. Her breathing increased. This moment had changed everything. She took a deep breath.

"You belong with me." She said it with confidence. He nodded and moved his hand behind her head, pulling her close. Then Hermione experienced the most magical moment of her time at Hogwarts. Draco kissed her. It was sweet but powerful. Their tongues battled for dominance and their hands twisted in each others hair. How this would work, neither of them knew. Maybe it was impossible, but neither cared. All that mattered in that moment was each other- after all, they belonged together.

**_I have a total obsession with these two. Maybe you've noticed? I can't finish with them. There will be more Dramione oneshots coming- I promise :)  
Reviews? xoxoxox_**


End file.
